Juggernaut (perk)
For the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 enenmy, see Juggernaut (Enemy) . Juggernaut is a Tier Two Perk in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare that decreases bullet and explosive damage the player takes by 25%. It cancels out and is canceled out by the Stopping Power and Sonic Boom perks. In Call of Duty: World at War it only decreases bullet damage by 25% and does not have any effect against the Fireworks perk. The Flak Jacket perk was created to be the antithesis to Fireworks, making it less powerful in theory in World at War. In almost all situations, Juggernaut will allow the user to survive one more bullet. A Juggernaut symbol (a plus sign in a red and white circle) will appear just below the crosshairs when a player shoots an enemy player with the Juggernaut perk. Multiplayer Tactics Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare ]] Juggernaut is one of the most loathed perks in the game and is considered a very "noobish" perk to use. It is exactly the same as Stopping Power but in reverse, making it take one more bullet to die instead of one less bullet to kill. Weapons that are extremely dependent on Stopping Power (M21, M40A3, M16, and M14) are much worse at dealing with Juggernaut users. In Call of Duty 4, Juggernaut is actually a better perk than Stopping Power. This is because Juggernaut not only cancels out bullet damage, it also affects explosive damage. So if a Juggernaut user and a Stopping Power user engage in a firefight, the Juggernaut will cancel out Stopping Power's bullet damage boost (and both will deal the same bullet damage to each other), but the Juggernaut will still take less damage from Grenades, Grenade Launchers, C4, Rocket Launchers, Claymores, Airstrikes, and all other explosives. Juggernaut is superior to Sonic Boom for similar reasons. In Hardcore however, it is almost completely useless because it only prevents some one shot kills, and still requires no more than 2 direct hits to die. However, Juggernaut allows the player to survive one extra bullet's worth of damage. Stopping Power allows the player to eliminate all enemies with one less bullet each. In a server with eight guys on the other team, "Bullet Damage" has eight times the effectiveness of "Armor Vest". The ratio of use between Power and Juggernaut is more than ten to one (twenty, thirty to one, maybe). Such a massive majority of players use Stopping Power as if it were an absolute necessity that it truly does become a necessity. The few who use Juggernaut are using it more as a defense against Power rather than a Perk of its own merit." Juggernaut can be considered essential to using shotguns in Call of Duty 4, as in 9 out of 10 close quarters battle (the only time a shotgun is useful), the shotgunner will be outgunned by an assault rifle or even an SMG user if they're using Stopping Power. This makes using Juggernaut with a shotgun less "noobish". Call of Duty: World at War ]] Just like in Call of Duty 4 Juggernaut is loathed by players and sometimes referred to as 'The Scourge of Snipers' (a Juggernaut user is sometimes called a "Juggernoob"), and just like in Call of Duty 4, the Juggernaut perk reduces bullet damage taken to 75%. However, with the inclusion of Flak Jacket, explosive damage is not reduced anymore. If a Juggernaut-user (75% damage) meets a Stopping Power-user (140% damage), they will perfectly cancel each other out for 100% bullet damage (this is hard-coded into the game). Despite Juggernaut no longer canceling out Explosive damage, this perk is seen as even more unfair than in Call of Duty 4. This is due to the extreme reliance on unscoped bolt-action rifles for the damage boost from stopping power (they cannot obtain one-hit kills to anything but the head without stopping power). In addition to this, one of the best weapons in World at War, the MP40, can get two-hit kills on consoles with or without Stopping Power. So, a Juggernaut-MP40 user and a Stopping Power-Bolt Action user will both need two hits to kill one another, giving a tremendously unfair advantage to the MP40 user. However, like Call of Duty 4, Juggernaut is still necessary for shotgun users. The M1897 Trenchgun is especially needing Juggernaut, due to being weaker than the last game's pump-action shotgun. Even more than before, while a Juggernaut-MP40 user is loathed, a Juggernaut-Trenchgun user should be okay. in Nazi Zombies]] You'll more often see players stacking Juggernaut with Second Chance. Don't be fooled if that player seems to "Trip then Fire", keep firing at that person until he/she goes down. Players with both Juggernaut and Second chance can survive up to 3 hits from an unscoped bolt-action rifle before they die. Also, if you do encounter this, most likely they'll be an MG or Shotgun user, so use caution because they can deal powerful damage while withstanding much more. This is true if a Double-Barreled Shotgun user catches you in close quarters, as it is almost impossible to win the duel when they have Juggernaut, coupled with a powerful close quarters weapon. Juggernaut is also used in 3 of the 4 Nazi Zombies levels under the name of 'Juggernog'. It allows the player to take 3-6 hits from a zombie before being downed and costs 2500 points. In 2 of the 3 levels (Der Riese and Zombie Verrückt) it requires the power to be activated before the player is able to acquire it. Trivia *In real life a Juggernaut is someone/thing who is really powerful and seems to crush anything in it's way *An enemy called the "Juggernauts" will be appearing in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's Special Ops. You must kill them in Estate Takedown. Due to the heavy armor they're wearing, killing them is tough, but a shot from a Barrett .50 Cal should be able to eliminate them. *Many people (mostly snipers) hate Juggernaut users, usually referring to them as "Juggernoobs". Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Perks Category:Perks Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty: World at War Perks